Black Rose
by Demon Ciel Phantomhive
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian travel to Cross Academy, there they meet Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu. Sebastian and Ciel begin to see there is more to the Night Class than meets the eye. Will Ciel find love at this Academy? And will Sebastian approve of it? (Rating may change to M as the story progresses if it does)
1. Preview

"Is this where I will be forced to attend?" Ciel Phantomhive examined the large academy and then looked to his demonic butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

"Yes, and I shall be watching you in your classes." Sebastian replied to his young master.

Ciel sighed and began walking towards the grand Cross Academy with Sebastian following and two teenage students approached, "Hi, are you two the new students for the day class?" The girl smiled and the boy behind her seemed irritated. Sebastian glanced at his silent master noticing his eyes fixed on the silver haired boy.

"Yes, I am Sebastian Michaelis and this is Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian answered looking at the preppy brown haired girl.

"I'm Yuki Cross and this is Zero Kiryu." Yuki piped and then she faced Zero. "Come on say something, don't just leave the introductions to me Zero!" She punched his shoulder.

"Ow, fine, we are the prefects of the academy." Zero said plainly, "Now let's hurry up and get you to Headmaster Cross." He muttered.

"Alright." Ciel said quietly and followed Yuki and Zero with Sebastian behind.

Once they arrived outside a door, Yuki opened it, "Headmaster, I've brought the new students Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis."

A man with a ponytail and an odd outfit jumped at Yuki, who simply stepped to the side letting the man hit the floor. "Yuki...call me Papa!" He whined.

This will be my headmaster? How childish... Ciel thought as he looked at Sebastian. Clearly they shared the same thought, and then Sebastian cleared his throat, "Headmaster Cross?"

"Huh? Oh yes! Now, you two will be in the day class, here are your uniforms." The Headmaster stood and went to retrieve two black and white uniforms. "Yuki and Zero will lead you to your first class." The headmaster said with a smile on his face as his glasses shimmered in the light, as if to show how pleased he was with his new students.

As the four walked to Ciel and Sebastian's new class, there was an awkward silence between the two pairs. "Young Master, are you alright?" Sebastian whispered and Ciel nodded. Although, Sebastian was not convinced, Ciel was more quiet than he usually was. Sebastian straightened himself, never taking his eyes off of the young demon, Sebastian noticed Ciel stealing a glance at the other pair.

Sebastian saw the girl trying to make conversation as Zero staring ahead, nodding when necessary or answering 'yes' or 'no'. Then Yuki turned as they reached the classroom. "Well this is our classroom, come on in!" Yuki smiled as Zero walked in.

"Alright." Sebastian nodded as he nudged Ciel in the classroom, then entering after Yuki and the class began.


	2. Demon's Encounter

"Those classes were terribly easy..." Ciel said in a dull voice as he began to undress himself.

"Yes, however it is best if we just settle down for a little while Young Master, after all we haven't stayed in one place since we left London." Sebastian said as he left Ciel's sleepwear on his bed.

Ciel sighed as he stared at the bed, "Yes, I hadn't realized that leaving London would be so..."

"Tiresome?" Sebastian finished, staring at his young master.

"Yes...although...I don't know what it is...I feel something here." Ciel met Sebastian's red eyes, with curiosity and uncertainty.

"Ah, so you feel it too? There is something here, although I'm afraid I am not certain of what it is." Sebastian said as he dressed Ciel in his night wear.

"Alright then, I want you to find out what you can tonight. Make sure you aren't caught, it's our first day and if we are caught snooping around then we will be under suspicion Sebastian." Ciel said as he pulled out _Grimm's Fairy Tales,_ "Also, don't come back unless you've found something." Ciel demanded as he flipped to Hansel and Gretel's story.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed, then left leaving Ciel to read his book in peace, although one particular student was running through his mind.

Ciel tried to push the silver haired boy out of his mind, although the more he tried, the more it pushed back into his mind. He sighed in irritation, he then looked out the window to see the girl and the boy arguing. He rolled his eyes and sat back on the bed laying there then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Ciel called facing the door.

A tall boy with medium brown hair and hair falling on his face, "You are the new student I take it?" He said his rusty red eyes staring intensely on the young demon.

"And you are?" Ciel said calmly his ocean blue eyes staring right back at the boy at the door.

"Kaname Kuran, may I ask your name?" Kaname said as he took only one more step.

"Ciel Phantomhive, you aren't human." Ciel cocked an eyebrow, the boy's straight face was unemotional.

"You aren't either, are you _demon_?" Kaname replied, Ciel blinked in surprise.

"You aren't a demon...so, what are you?" Ciel asked, he didn't like the feeling coming from Kaname.

"A pureblood."

Ciel wasn't sure what he meant, "I would be rather grateful if you were clearer."

"You are new? British accent...hm...you look very young, early teens..." Kaname said, "Now-"

"What are you, now please don't make me ask again." Ciel said growing impatience.

"I'm a pureblood vampire." Kaname finally answered, "Now, why is a demon among the humans?"

"I wasn't aware of vampires being at this academy, to be truthful I hadn't even known you had existed." Ciel said in dull disbelief.

"So you are new..." Kaname said approaching Ciel, then a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Sir, I'd advise you to stay away from my master." Sebastian said, his dark expression was ruthless as Kaname glanced in Sebastian's direction. "Please...do return to class."

"Yes...I should, thank you for your turn Ciel." Kaname left.

"Young Master, did that lowly thing bother you?" Sebastian asked as he stood before the young, confused demon.

"No, I'm fine." Ciel answered. "Did you plan on telling of the vampires?"

"I had not recognized them, forgive me, it has been quite some time I had dealt with the likes of _them_." Sebastian said, disgust etching into his voice at the mention of vampires.

"I take it that there is a slight rivalry?" Ciel asked.

"There is much bad blood between demons and vampires." Sebastian said simply, "Now Young Master, what do you propose we do? Now that we know the night class is full of vampires."

"Find out their reason for staying." Ciel stated and looked outside to find that Zero and Yuki had already left. "We shall call it a night Sebastian, we can handle this tomorrow when the night class transitions into their classes." Ciel stated laying back on the bed looking up.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian stated with a bow, sitting patiently on his new bed next to his master waiting for morning.


End file.
